You Blow My Mind Away
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Hermione teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts! Sirius who's name has been cleared becomes the DADA teacher. What happens when Snape intrudes their privacy and Mr. Malfoy comes for his son? please rr! Spoilers for all books (1-5).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never will. I don't own Harry Potter and all the other stupid character. I only own the plot. J. K. Rowling owns everything. Blah Blah blah! 


	2. In the Library

~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Chapter 1 ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I was on my first day of being the Transfiguration teacher. My students absolutely loved me. Harry was an auror and Ron a keeper for his favorite childhood team, The Chudly Cannons. Sirius was the DADA teacher and was so unorganized it was a miracle he even got any work done. Snape was still as egotistical and rude as before. Professor McGonagall had retired the year before. Malfoy sadly got the Astronomy Teacher's job. And even worse Trewlany was still here and as annoying as ever.  
  
I noticed the first years were so small that they barely could touch one of the seventh years' elbows. I needed something good and easy for them, so I got up from my desk to go to the library. I spent over half of my youth there. I walked down the dark corridor passing many snoring portraits. I finally made my way to the deserted library. I read Transfiguration for Morons trying to look for an easy project for my 1st years when a deep soothing voice burst my train of thought.  
  
'Hermione, trying to get ahead of your first years?'  
  
'Oh, Sirius, its only you. You gave quite a fright'  
  
'Oh so now I'm the scary one? And you'll hate me for the rest of my life? Eh.'  
  
'Sirius, I could never hate you because, well, you are my friend. Yes, friend.'  
  
'Friend? Oh ok. At least I'm not your archenemy! Well that's a start! Have you seen that unbearable greasy git around here? 'Cause I want to have some fun! Hey why are you blushing? Tell me, please,' he added as I blushed uncontrollably.  
  
'Cause you're funny! Sometimes it amazes me who Albus takes for DADA teachers. All of them, except for Remus, were complete idiots,' I said nervously as Sirius glided over to me, looking like the Prince of Darkness.  
  
'Ok I see how it is. Now you think I'm a total ignoramus. I guess I'll just go over here and cry,' Sirius started to fake cry while leaning on the musty, moldy table, 'Look what you've done to me! I'm a complete nervous wreck!'  
  
'Oh really, maybe you need to go into therapy, eh? And then you'll meet people of your own kind?'  
  
'Not Funny!' and with that he burst out in another fit of fake tears. This made me keel over in silent giggles. When I came up I came face to face with Sirius, he was a mere five centimeters away from me. His eyes burning with desire. One of Sirius's hands came up and tucked a lock of my honey-brown hair behind my ear; his hand lingered then traced the outline of my jaw. Finally, it snaked down my body, going over every curve, and around my waist. Sirius's other hand cupped my face and drew me closer; my hands tangled in his hair.  
  
'Well this looks like a very touching moment. I'm so sorry to intrude. Looks like the convict and the know-it-all are getting a bit too friendly, might I add.'  
  
'Shut your trap, Snivellus!'  
  
'It would be more tolerable if you two continued out of my sight, or better on another planet!'  
  
'What? Are you too jealous that I got the girl and not you'  
  
'No and any ways you are to old for such a young and beautiful girl!'  
  
'Oh now I've got competition, eh?'  
  
'I love being fought over and all, but I really want to get some sleep.' I said as I slid out of Sirius's arms, giving him a small peck on the cheek, Sirius stuck his tongue out a Snape, and I walked to my sleeping chambers with a look of content on my face.  
  
~@~ Do u like it? It's my first full-blown story! Please rr!  
Siriusis4ever 


	3. 1st Years

__~__~__~__~__~__~__~__ Chapter 2__~__~__~__~__~__~__  
  
'Today we will be transforming pins into matches the best one will get a Canary Custard!' My students seemed so excited to get started. Many of them couldn't transform it into a dull match except for one brilliant Gryffindor much like my self.  
  
'Professor Granger, Professor Granger! I got it! I got it,' said the anxious little girl.  
  
'Very good. Now lets see if it can light on fire?!? If it lights 10 points for Gryffendor!' A chuckle came from a man leaning against the doorway. His hair fell in a very elegant way around his bright and confident face. His eyes sparkling like there were no tomorrow. 'Hello Professor Black! Nice for you to come and visit.'  
  
'Yes. I see your students are transfiguring needles into very lethal weapons. They can poke people and at the same time light on fire!' I weakly giggled to his joke as some color arose in my cheeks.  
  
A very annoying and blonde Slytherin who looked remarkably like Draco Malfoy, my old enemy, piped and said in a drawling voice, 'Look's like Granger, oh sorry, Professor Granger's in love!'  
  
'Ten points from Slytherin for getting into your professor's relationships!' I barked almost Snape-like. Sirius walked towards me with such grace you would have thought he was just hovering.  
  
'Next time please don't remind me of Snape, he, after all, intruded on our 'private' time!' Sirius mumbled in my ear. I felt my insides doing flips when he spoke. 'Oh and we have a staff meeting tonight. Sounds like a fun filled evening to me! We get to be cooped up with Malfoy, Snape, and Trewlany all night long. I would never want to do any thing else at all!' I try to suppress a giggle while took the little girl's match from my desk and lit it on fire for everyone to see.  
  
'Children! Look, Mary has made a perfect match! I hope all of you can do this by tomorrow! For homework practice on transfiguring needles into matches! And I expect it to at least not be sharp!' The bell rang and all the kids eagerly rushed off to their other classes.  
  
'Well, they seem like a happy little bunch of 1st years! I remember when I was a 1st year and I had to turn my needle into a match! Instead of turning it into a match, I turned it into a sword! Prongs and I started dueling until Minerva stopped us! Ah, those were the good ol' days!'  
  
'Don't you have a class to teach or something?'  
  
'You're right! Thanks! I almost forgot! Bye!' Sirius said hurriedly as he ran off to greet his next class. I sighed at his unreliability as my 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins piled in, just waiting for my lecture on their N.E.W.T.s. They were probably so annoyed already because they already had almost all of their teachers bug them constantly. It felt like just yesterday that I whizzed through my Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I fretted so much over studying that I studied for the whole entire year! I woke up two hours early and rushed to the library to get in some studying before my first class. I got all of my N.E.W.T.s! It was exhausting, but worth it! That's how I got teaching here.  
  
'Class, I will save you from your lecture until tomorrow. I did have to go through the lectures only last year, so I feel your pain!' 


	4. They're Coming!

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Chapter 3!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
That was one of the most tiring days I have ever had! The 1st years caused such a ruckus at lunch because they couldn't decide what to eat! Those poor house-elves are working their butts off they're working so hard! I have the worst headache.  
  
'Hey 'Mione! How were your third years? They are so loud that I couldn't even think when I was grading papers!' Sirius exclaimed with pure amazement.  
  
'Yep. Would you please be a bit quieter? My head is pounding and it's about to explode!' I asked as I dished some roast beef onto my plate. Sirius looked a bit drawn back after I said that, but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to be in my own little world away from everything and all of the noise.  
  
'You could sleep off your headache during the staff meeting. It is the most boring and worthless activity that the staff does together. What's the point of it?' Sirius whispered as I looked at Albus who was smiling calmly at me. He looked brighter than usual which meant that something was going to happen sometime soon. Something drastic, probably.  
  
I laughed softly at Sirius's comment about the most tedious thing ever. He did have a point about sleeping through it. The doors of the Great Hall burst open suddenly, when someone ran. This someone was trembling with fear and looked near fainting.  
  
'He's here! He's here! All of them are here! The Death Eaters! Lucius Malfoy is lea.' The man fainted in the middle of the floor. Everyone panicked. Sirius swore under his breath.  
  
'SILENCE! All students must stay here! Teachers follow me! Sirius Black and Hermione Granger you will be staying and guarding the students! Lets go!' Albus said in such a calm way that some would think that nothing had happened at all.  
  
'God damn-it. I want to go and kill those puny death-eaters after they imprisoned me in that hellhole for so long!' Sirius fumed. A few students were shocked at Sirius's language, but most did not care.  
'Everyone will continue their meals while we stand guard! If there is any stupid and bad behavior the wrong doer will spend two months of detention and will have to right a five-foot essay on what they did wrong! Do you hear me?' Sirius boomed all around the hall; his voices bouncing of the grand walls.  
  
My headache was five times as bad. I was sure my head was going to explode! As Sirius and I walked towards the door and through the throngs of chatty students, I heard distant bangs and screams of death eaters. When we reached the door I whispered to Sirius franticly:  
'Sirius, I'm scared! What if they come and hurt the students or even kill them! It would be our entire fault. Oh, I just don't know what to do Sirius!' His arm slid around my shoulder, his warmth made me feel secure and safe in this time of hardship. I wanted nothing more than to be off in my own world with Sirius!  
  
'It's ok 'Mione. As long as you're with me everything will be all right. I want you to know that I could never live without you, so I will protect you with my life!' Sirius told me, my insides melting more quickly by the minute.  
'Sirius, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met!' He started to lean closer towards me, his lips nearly an inch away from my own. He lightly brushed his lips to mine, sending chills down my spine. My arms were locked around his neck, his around my waist. I could feel the eyes of the students burning into my flesh.  
  
The doors burst wide open, Lucius Malfoy right behind them. He was looking more sinister than ever. His cold, gray eyes piercing through his mask, his robes torn and bloody, he was boldly standing straight up.  
  
'I'm taking my boy to the Dark Lord! If anyone moves there will be more than one murder tonight! BOY, COME!' Lucius yelled over the crowd, eyes burning with hate. Sirius started walking towards Lucius. I tugged on his robes.  
  
'Sirius, no. Don't stand up to him! You'll be killed!'  
'I guess you haven't met very many guys then!' He only responded to what I said before. Draco was hidden in the corner. He made his way from the shadows to his father. Sirius only advanced quicker towards Lucius.  
  
'I told you there would be more than one murder tonight! Well, you've just got yourself and that wretched wench of a mudblood killed!'  
  
*!An!* HAHA got u there! u thought they were going to kiss! Hhhhmmmm! Who should get murdered! I'll tell u next time. I'm really busy with cello so umm! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Siriusis4ever 


	5. Almost Murder

Chapter Four: Almost Murder  
  
I tried to keep a straight face as Lucius glared at me. His bore deep into me. Even the strongest man would melt under his gaze, but I wouldn't surrender.  
  
"I will kill you, you know!"  
  
"You're not killing tonight!" Sirius yelled at Lucius, who looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Why would I listen to such a dog like you?" Lucius spat out. All of the students except for the Slytherins edged back into the staff table, trying to make themselves invisible. Draco looked at his father with pride. They looked extraordinarily like each other. Both had silver hair, cold gray eyes, and they were both tall and well built.  
  
"If you kill either one of us you will regret it!"  
  
"Oh, I will? And why is that?"  
  
"We'll kill you!"  
  
"'You' kill 'me'? I highly doubt it, Black! And that puny know-it-all mudblood couldn't even make a scratch on a pureblood Malfoy, such as me!"  
  
"I could make much more than a mark! I did a lot more than that on your little friend!"  
  
"Hermione! Get out of this!"  
  
"You think I couldn't do anything do you!"  
  
"You're amazing, but get out of this!"  
  
"Sorry to intrude on this 'lover's quarrel', but there are some murders to happen!"  
  
"FUCK UP MALFOY!!! Hermione, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt! Please, too many of my friends were tortured and killed by these bastards!"  
  
"I can't watch you get hurt or killed! I'd die before I did that!"  
  
"I told you that there are some murders to get on with!"  
  
"And I told you to fuck up Malfoy!"  
  
"I will not wait for this silly little fight between two lovebirds! Oh, I'll just get on with killing you two!" Lucius raised his wand and pointed it squarely at Hermione's chest. Sirius just noticed this and also raised his wand.  
  
"AVADA KEDA." Lucius began, but his cold voice was interrupted by a deep smooth voice.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" roared Sirius. Lucius stood in his tracks unable to move, trying very hard to throw a curse at him. Sirius walked over to me putting his arm around my trembling shoulder. Draco took the moment to his advantage and his father's. He muttered a few well-chosen words and Lucius was able to move once more.  
  
"You aren't as smart as you may think! I still have my son along with me. Son, would you like to assist me in killing the pureblood convict and the mudblood know-it-all?"  
  
"Anything you say, father, sir."  
  
"Good, my boy. Which one would you like to take? I'm assuming that 'Granger' girl, am I right?" Lucius had spat out 'Granger' as if it were a swear word. Sirius's eyes had a look in them that I had only seen once before. This is no time for a flashback, I thought quickly. Sirius stepped back from me, his eyes searching Lucius. He started laughing like a maniac scaring many students.  
  
"What's to laugh about, Black?"  
  
"I was just wondering what it would look like if I killed you and you were lying limp on the floor! So helpless and . let's see, how should I say this. so un-Malfoyish!" I was even scared of Sirius. His eyes were gleaming with a crazy sort of light. Even Draco was scared of him.  
  
"It's an even better vision than seeing Wormtail's mangled bloody body lying upon the cold ground!" He began to laugh once more.  
  
"You're mad! You're completely mad!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Son! DO NOT show any weakness!"  
  
"Yes I am mad! But do I care? NO!"  
  
"Sirius, will you come back to your senses!?"  
  
"OH MAD AM I?"  
  
"Can we just get on with the killing!!!!!! AND SHUT UP BLACK, YOU'RE ANNOYING ENOUGH AS YOU ARE!"  
  
"Ok. Father I'll get the mudblood!"  
  
"Yes son!" Both blondes raised wands.  
  
"Avada ke." both of them hissed, interrupted by two voices.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
"Sirius, are we going to kill them?"  
  
"In a little while." The students began whispering at Sirius's words. Many said, "Do you think they'll kill Professor Malfoy and his father?" and, "He's mad, isn't he?" I lifted the curse put upon them and quickly preformed a complicated yet simple curse. It bound everything on a person except for their mouths, only letting them speak.  
  
"So you want us to murder you, right Malfoys?"  
  
"Black, you can kill a Malfoy, but our hatred will never be gone!"  
  
"So. So, you're saying you want me to kill you because I will be able to arrange that!"  
  
"That's not what I said!"  
  
"Sounded like that to me!"  
  
"Get your ears checked!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Be quiet son! I will take care of this!"  
  
"We'll kill you, if you want!"  
  
"As I said before, you can kill a Malfoy, but our hatred will never be gone!"  
  
"Let me get this straight. If I kill you, you will come back as a ghost and haunt me or will you rise from the dead?" Sirius said in a mock tone, putting his finger to his lips in as if thinking. I was amazed he could be so carefree in even the most horrible situations.  
  
"If you're going to keep talking on and on then death is better!"  
  
"Was that meant as a dis?"  
  
"I believe it was!"  
  
"And what did you mean by that?"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! ANY THING WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS TORTURE! EVEN DEATH!"  
  
"My, my, a bit suicidal aren't we."  
  
"JUST LIKE MY FATHER SAID FUCK UP!!!!"  
  
"The little one is a bit also!"  
  
"Sirius are you going to do anything to them or are you just going to blabber on and on?"  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of killing them, but then all of the students would be scared for life! Maybe the next time we meet!" Sirius looked a little sad at the thought of having to kill them the next time he saw them instead of now. The doors of the Great Hall slammed open and all of the staff piled in. All of them had looks of horror upon their faces when they saw the Malfoys lying motionless and stiff on the floor. Their robes were torn, but not bloody.  
  
"What happe."  
  
"My lord."  
  
"Albus!?"  
  
"Uh. were having a little argument with them because they threatened to kill me and Hermione. Then we were debating if we should kill them or not."  
  
~ An ~  
  
Should I write more? I like this story. I just love not making them kiss and torturing my readers! I am truly evil!  
  
Siriusis4ever 


End file.
